


a chance

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attack on Titan AU, Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Dom/sub, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Neck Kissing, Porn with some plot, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Sir Kink, Some Fluff, aged up and aged down characters, but porn is porn so you'll probably enjoy it anyways, degradation kink, hyunjin is levi, i just love aot and skz, if you haven't watched the first season of the anime then there are references you wont understand, jeongin goes by they/them pronouns, jisung is eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I can see it, Jisung. I know you want me.”“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”Hyunjin smirked, “oh?” He pressed his thigh against Jisung’s crotch, rubbing it slowly. “Your dick says otherwise.”or the au where jisung accidentally gets hard in front of hyunjin and has to deal with the consequences
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	a chance

**Author's Note:**

> here is the character list!
> 
> jisung - eren  
> hyunjin - levi  
> minho - mikasa  
> changbin - jean  
> chan - erwin  
> jeongin - hanji  
> seungmin - annie  
> felix - armin
> 
> jisung is 18 and hyunjin is 21.
> 
> i recently became obsessed with attack on titan again and oomf inspired me to write this so... here is whatever this is lmao

Jisung had never felt so uncomfortable and embarrassed in his life. 

And  _ that  _ was saying something considering everything he’s been through. There was that time when Hyunjin beat him up in a courtroom in front of the leaders of all the regiments and the most important people within these walls. Or maybe whenever that stupid horseface would try and get close to Minho… He winced remembering when Seungmin fought him during his training days where he was left on his ass in front of his peers. 

Let’s just say there were plenty of moments where Jisung wanted to shrink into himself, so small that he could disappear from everything. However, none of them came close to this. 

Jeongin requested his presence early in the morning, wanting to conduct some more experiments. Jisung only sighed when he was woken up by Lia, one of the members of Squad Hyunjin. She gave him a sympathetic smile, opening up the door and leading him to the mess hall to have some breakfast before the experiments began. 

Previously, Jeongin wanted to do some of the trials without Jisung eating to see if that made a difference, but Hyunjin objected harshly. It was strange, Jisung had no idea how Hyunjin really felt about him. Most of the time he was ignored, but there were moments like these that felt like he cared. Just maybe. 

Not that he particularly  _ cared _ about Hyunjin caring. His job was just to watch over Jisung and to kill him if he ever went too far. It would be a conflict of interest if Hyunjin did like him, right? 

No, probably not. Jisung didn’t doubt that Hyunjin would even kill Chan or Jeongin if it meant saving the world. 

God, if only he could stop thinking about Hyunjin. 

It wasn’t like he was super cool or gorgeous or anything. Jisung cursed under his breath. He had to stop entertaining this idea that he had any chance with the corporal… And even if he did, he was sure that Minho would destroy Hyunjin before he got too close.

“Hey, Jisung, you okay?” Felix asked, sliding next to him. 

“What do you do if you think you kinda like someone but you shouldn’t like them especially since they definitely don’t like you? Hypothetically, of course. And what if these are just misplaced feelings cause you’re just hella horny?” He took a drink of water. It was getting too hot. 

Felix blinked at him. “You like Corporal Hyunjin, don’t you?” 

Jisung sputtered, spitting out his drinkr. “W-what? I never said anything about me. Or Corporal Hyunjin.” 

Felix smiled, patting Jisung’s shoulder. “You didn’t have to. Everytime he walks into the room your face turns bright red.” 

“It does not!” Jisung exclaimed in defiance. “He’s just… kinda pretty?” 

His friend smirked, “your face is red again.” 

“At this point, it would be easier talking to Minho about this.”

“No, it wouldn’t.” 

Jisung lowered his head, picking at his food. “Why do you always have to be right?” 

“Let me give you some advice,” Felix responded, draping an arm around Jisung’s shoulders. “Corporal Hyunjin is unattainable from a relationship standpoint. I heard that Yeji asked him out once and the corporal left without saying anything.” 

Jisung visibly deflated. He should stop this dumb crush before it got any further, but he didn’t know if he could. He’d have to find someone to distract himself with… But who? Definitely not Minho, that would be weird. Seungmin crossed his mind, but that boy was so scary, he didn’t think he would get far. There was horseface… Jisung shook his head, feeling bile rise up in his throat. He would rather die. 

“However,” Felix continued, “if you asked the corporal to fuck you, I think you have a chance.” 

How Jisung got any redder at this point was truly remarkable. “W-what? What are you saying?” 

“Ask him,” Felix winked, standing up. “Let me know how it goes.” He walked away, leaving Jisung a horribly confused mess. 

  
  


…

  
  


Jeongin clapped his hands, smiling wide when Jisung stepped into the room. “We’re going to have so much fun today!”

“I think your definition of fun is a bit different than ours,” a voice commented from the back of the room. Jisung turned his head, seeing Hyunjin leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked like watching paint dry would be more entertaining than this. 

“Oh, Hyunjin,” Jeongin walked over, taking his cheeks into his hands. They squeezed them together, “cheer up! I’m sure Jisung is excited, right Jisung?” 

Hyunjin ripped their hands away from his face, lips curling in disgust. “Don’t touch me, glasses.” 

“So excited,” Jisung replied sarcastically, eyeing the contraption in the middle of the room. 

“Can we make this quick? I have work to do.” 

“You can’t rush the amazingness that is science,” Jeongin laughed, bouncing over to Jisung. “So, Jisung. How are you feeling today?” 

“Dandy.” 

Jeongin clapped their hands. “Great! Let’s get you chained up.” 

Jisung was about to walk towards the middle of the room, until Jeongin grabbed his wrist. “Take your shirt off. And your pants.” 

“What? Why?” He blushed, his gaze fluttering towards the corporal. He was already looking at him, his stare icy. 

“For science!” 

“What are we doing today?” Jisung grumbled, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Oi, Jisung. Don’t ask that.” 

“I’m so glad you asked!” Jeongin smiled brightly, “you see…” They began to rattle off the parameters of the experiment, every small detail getting a too long explanation. 

“Do you see what you’ve done?” Hyunjin asked, exasperated. 

“Sorry?” He flushed, setting his shirt folded neatly to the side, along with his pants. 

Jeongin didn’t stop talking as they chained up Jisung. 

They poked and prodded at him, eyes sparkling as they jotted down note after note. How Jeongin found this so fascinating was beyond Jisung, he didn’t think any of this was that remarkable. 

And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t avoid Hyunjin’s piercing glare. It was so void of emotion... and relentless. 

He wondered if there were ways he could make his expression change. How would Hyunjin look red and flushed, pants falling from his plush lips, hair sweaty and sticky? Jisung groaned. This was the worst fucking time to be thinking about the corporal like that. 

But he couldn’t stop. He wondered what Hyunjin looked like underneath the uniform. Broad shoulders, a thin waist. Murderous thighs. 

Those thighs wrapped around his own waist… Those lips attached to his neck… God, Hyunjin would absolutely be the end of him. 

“Oh!” Jeongin exclaimed excitedly, gaze turned downwards. They poked Jisung's crotch, forcing a weak moan out of his mouth. “How did this happen? Hey, Jisung, is masturbating for you the same as for a human? What about getting hard?” 

Jisung wanted to die. If Hyunjin could just kill him right now and end his misery, that would be fantastic. “I…” He trailed off, unsure of how to respond. He braved a glance at Hyunjin, his expression unchanged.

Only now, when Jisung met his stare, he narrowed his eyes, licking his lips.

What the fuck. Jisung was going to lose his last drop of sanity. He must have already lost it, thinking Hyunjin actually… 

“Jisung. Answer the question,” Hyunjin commanded, stepping away from the wall. 

“It’s… uh… I don’t? I think it’s the same,” he answered quietly, looking down and shutting his eyes. 

“Hey, glasses. I’d like to conduct my own experiment.” 

“You what?” Their mouth dropped open. 

“You heard me.” 

“Oh my god! Hyunjin, I never thought the day would come. What do you want to do? I”m so excited-” 

“An experiment without you here.” 

Jeongin frowned, crossing their arms. “Why not?” 

“I won’t do it if you’re not here.” 

Jeongin sighed, pushing their glasses up their nose. “Fine. I trust you to take good care of him.”

“I definitely will.” Jisung froze, was that a hint of a smile in his voice? 

“Call me when you’re done.” And with that, Jeongin left the room. 

Jisung still had his eyes shut, nervous about what would happen next. What did the corporal plan to do with him? Just the two of them in a room together made his stomach dance with butterflies. 

He felt a delicate finger lift his chin up. “Look at me.” 

Jisung blinked open one eye, unprepared to see the corporal standing so close to him. 

Hyunjin held Jisung’s jaw in his hand, turning his face slightly to the right. “You’re so red, any reason why, Jisung?” 

Jisung didn’t answer, squirming against his chains. 

“Tell me. That’s an order.” 

“I can’t, sir,” Jisung stuttered out.

Hyunjin only hummed, raising up his hand to brush the bangs out of his eyes. “You’re such a pretty thing,” he commented. He ran a thumb along Jisung’s bottom lip, dipping it into his mouth. 

“P-pretty?” He asked, voice muffled. 

“Mhm,” Hyunjin pulled out his thumb, dragging it down Jisung’s chin, saliva dripping down to the floor. “It’s such a shame that you won’t tell me. If you did, I was going to reward you.” 

“W-what?” Jisung was dumbfounded. This had to be a joke. Or was it part of the experiment? 

“I can see it, Jisung. I know you want me.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Hyunjin smirked, “oh?” He pressed his thigh against Jisung’s crotch, rubbing it slowly. “Your dick says otherwise.” 

Jisung tried to contain his moans, but to no avail. “S-sir, what are you doing?” 

“Isn’t this what you want me to do?” He responded, tone low. 

If Jisung didn’t have a voice kink before, he sure did now. 

“If this is just an experiment, can you please stop? I think you’ve made your point by now,” Jisung begged. He didn’t like being played with. 

“I thought you were smarter than this… But I guess you are just a dumb brat.” He leaned closer to Jisung, lips brushing against his ear. “This is no experiment. I want to fuck you.” 

Jisung shivered. If he wasn’t being held up by the chains, he was sure he would have collapsed to the floor by now. 

“Y-you do?” Of course Felix was fucking right. He always was. 

Hyunjin nodded, trailing his hands down Jisung’s chest and stomach. “You have such a cute, little ass. I wonder how cute it would look with my cock inside you.” 

Jisung whimpered, his body shaking. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Was he dreaming? He had to be. 

Hyunjin’s fingers danced along the waistband of his boxers, slyly slipping below the fabric. He pulled them down, eyes widening at the sight of Jisung’s dick.

“Not bad.”

There Jisung was, confined by chains with nothing to cover him up, with his corporal standing over him, fully clothed. He wanted to cry out, it was so much. 

Hyunjin took his dick in his hand, stroking it slowly. “I wonder what they would think, seeing Humanity’s Hope reduced to a slutty whore.” 

Jisung whined, desperate to free his hands so he could cover his flushed face. 

“You sound as pretty as you look,” Hyunjin kept going, eyes darkening with every moan that slipped out of Jisung’s mouth. 

“Hmm… I wonder. How long have you wanted this, Jisung? To be touched like this?” He leaned forward, attaching his lips to Jisung’s neck. He sucked and bit, not caring about the marks he would leave behind. They’d probably heal soon after anyways. 

Jisung didn’t answer, not wanting to embarrass himself further. It was hard to speak in general with Hyunjin’s relentless teasing. 

Hyunjin bit down particularly hard in one spot before smoothing it over with his tongue. Jisung cried out, shaking against his shackles. “Tell me,” he whispered after another kiss, “ _ baby. _ ” 

The last of Jisung’s inhibitions were erased by that last word, affecting his body in ways he could have never imagined. Hyunjin’s touch was so overwhelming, so stimulating.

“Fuck... I’m close. I’m so close…” 

“Jisung. I thought you were smarter than this. If you don’t answer me, I’ll let you cum. But I’ll leave you here, naked and trembling. Anyone could walk in and see what you’ve done. How would you like that?” 

“No… please don’t. Please,” Jisung begged, the words Hyunjin wanted him to say on the tip of his tongue. 

Hyunjin paused his attack on Jisung’s neck and cock, looking at him expectantly. “

“I… I’ve wanted you ever since I saw you for the first time,” Jisung confessed, blush darkening. 

“Oh?” Hyunjin said curiously. He reached up, massaging Jisung’s wrist soothingly. “I should’ve known. You were a desperate whore from the beginning.” He unlocked the shackle around Jisung’s wrist, moving to the other one. 

“ _ Hyunjin _ ,” he whimpered, “ _ please. _ ” 

Hyunjin bent down, unlocking the chains at Jisung’s feet. He glanced upwards. “I still expect you to be formal with me, Jisung.” 

“Sir,  _ please,”  _ he said again, although he wasn’t really sure what he was begging for. The sight of Hyunjin on his knees made him feel so weak, and once he was free from the chains he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He fell forwards, strong hands leaped to wrap around his waist, keeping him upright. 

“You okay?” Hyunjin asked, concern leaking into his voice. 

“Yeah, just… ‘m so sensitive.” 

Hyunjin’s lips curled into a smile. “I know.” 

Jisung couldn’t help but lean forward, capturing Hyunjin’s pretty lips with his. It was so much better than he imagined, Hyunjin’s taste was already so intoxicating. He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, pulling him even closer. Hyunjin bit lightly down on his bottom lip, swiping it over with his tongue before sliding it inside Jisung’s mouth. 

It was so  _ filthy,  _ and that was something that Jisung didn’t know the corporal was capable of. 

Hyunjin pulled away, wiping the saliva from his mouth. 

“Get dressed. We’re going to my room.” 

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want anyone else to see you but me.” 

Jisung shivered at his possessive tone, nodding slowly. 

He began to follow Hyunjin out of the room, but was suddenly stopped when Hyunjin turned around.

“This is okay, right?” He said softly, cupping Jisung’s cheek and massaging the skin gently. “I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do.” 

Jisung’s eyes widened, moving to hold onto Hyunjin’s wrist. “It’s okay. It’s more than okay,” he smiled up at him, sliding his hand up Hyunjin’s wrist to lace their fingers together. 

That earned him a ghost of a smile back, to which Jisung’s smile only grew bigger. He didn’t think he ever saw Hyunjin smile,  _ ever. _

“Let’s go.” And Jisung was swiftly pulled out of the room. 

  
  


…

  
  


Jisung felt like they were a pair of giggly teenagers, running through the hallways and avoiding every soldier that passed by them. Well, Jisung was still a teenager, and Hyunjin wasn’t far off… It was still strange to see this side of him, but he welcomed it wholeheartedly. 

He was pulled behind a doorway, barely any room left between the two of them. “I see Jeongin,” he whispered. Jisung wanted to sneak a glance, but Hyunjin forced him to stay put. 

“Do you want to get caught? To have Jeongin to do even more experiments on you?” Hyunjin asked, quiet yet condescending. 

Jisung shook his head, waiting until Hyunjin signalled that the coast was clear. 

They ran even faster now, Hyunjin’s room only moments away, “Shit, is that Chan?” Hyunjin sighed, and before Jisung had a chance to react, he was shoved into a supply closet. 

Even in the dark, Jisung could see how thoroughly annoyed Hyunjin was. Was he as desperate as Jisung was? 

A glimmer of mischievousness crossed his eyes. He used his free hand (the one that wasn’t holding Hyunjin’s) to jump forward, dancing along the outline of Hyunjin’s dick. He gasped. It was as hard as his. 

“Jisung, What are you doing?” Hyunjin questioned, but made no attempt in removing his hand. 

He palmed Hyunjin, attaching his lips to his neck. He sucked and bit, wanting to leave a mark. He wanted to leave a reminder. A reminder that he was the one that did that, that he was the one that got to see Corporal Hyunjin undone. 

“Couldn’t even wait until we got to my room?” Hyunjin teased, grabbing onto Jisung’s hair. He yanked his head up, looking him straight in the eyes. Jisung squirmed in his grip, but his eyes kept him in place. 

Those eyes. The ones that he saw whenever he tried to sleep. The eyes that usually lit with impassiveness, but now were shrouded in a dark desire. 

He pulled Jisung out of the closet, the walls around him becoming a blur. 

He was thrown onto a bed, blinking up at the ceiling. He propped himself up on his elbows, observing the room around him. It dawned on him. He was in the  _ Corporal’s _ quarters. His gloomy dungeon was nothing compared to this. 

Hyunjin stalked towards him, already having removed the straps for his gear. How was he so fast? 

A delicate hand pushed him against the bed, climbing over him. Hyunjin’s dark hair fell over his eyes, his cheeks dusted pink. 

Wait. Was Hyunjin  _ blushing? _

Before he could think even further, soft lips were on his. This was much sweeter than the last kiss they shared, Hyunjin gently tugging at Jisung’s lips with his teeth. “Before we go any further,” Hyunjin whispered against his lips, “are you okay with the way I talk to you?”

“What do you mean?” 

Hyunjin moved back, straddling Jisung’s waist. His hands traced circles onto Jisung’s shirt, he seemed mesmerized by the sight. 

“I talk rudely to you, to everyone because that’s how I am. You’re a soldier, so I know you can handle it, no matter how many times I call you an idiot or a dumbass. However, the bedroom is different. You’re not a soldier here, and neither am I. If it makes you uncomfortable that I use degrading language in this setting, then please tell me and I won’t.” Hyunjin didn’t even look at Jisung when he said this, carefully undoing the buttons on Jisung’s shirt. 

Jisung raised up his hand, tracing Hyunjin’s jaw with his fingers. Hyunjin turned his head slightly, nuzzling his face into his hand. 

Would Jisung ever stop being surprised today? Probably not. 

Hyunjin looked… dare he say it…  _ cute. _

“I don’t mind,” Jisung started, his face reddening. “I actually kinda like it?” He said so quiet that Hyunjin could barely hear. 

“Okay, Jisung. If you want to stop anything that’s happening, no questions asked, you can. Just give me a safe word.” 

“A safe word?”

“I thought that you weren’t as dumb as you looked,” Hyunjin said with a shy smile, “but I suppose you are.” 

“You’re the one that wants to fuck this dumb idiot.”

Hyunjin giggled. He fucking giggled! What the hell? It was a bright sound, full and uninhibited. “I guess that makes me dumb as well.” 

He began to tug Jisung’s shirt off, folding it and placing it on the nightstand. “A safe word is a word that you wouldn’t normally say during sex that would tell me that you want to stop.” 

“Oh,” Jisung thought for a moment, “how about… ocean?”

Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow. “What’s an ocean?” 

“It’s a place Felix told me about. Where the water extends to the horizon.” 

“Big ass water? Sounds fake.” 

Jisung grinned. “I’m hoping we’ll find out.” 

He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. It was similar to the first, hot and searing. Jisung felt sparks go off where they touched, the heat spreading throughout his body. 

Jisung never wanted it to end, but his body had him leaning backwards, struggling to breathe. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Hyunjin observed, but instead of his usual, snarky tone, it was filled with endearment. “Breathe through your nose.” 

“I’m incapable of breathing at all around you.”

“Oh?” Hyunjin began to play with the waistband of Jisung’s pants, gracefully tugging them down his legs. He leaned forward, nibbling on Jisung’s ear. “I’ll make you incapable of saying anything but my name.” His voice was seemingly an octave lower, dripping in seduction. 

“Sir,  _ please.  _ I’ll do anything.” 

Hyunjin hummed. “You’ll do anything?” His lips formed a smirk, his hands rubbing at Jisung’s cock through his boxers. 

“Beg for it, then.” 

Jisung was unable to string any coherent words together, as all of a sudden, Hyunjin’s mouth was on him. When did he get his boxers off? 

He licked around the tip, tonguing the slit. Jisung held on tightly to the sheets, doing his best not to move and make Hyunjin stop. 

He was good at this. It made Jisung wonder where he got the practice, but his brain was immediately shut up as Hyunjin took more of him into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head. 

He slid off of his dick, looking up at Jisung through lidded eyes. “Beg for me. I won’t ask again.” As his cock disappeared into Hyunjin’s mouth once again, he rattled his mind for the right words. 

“I need you so badly,” he began, his voice already breaking. “I’m just your slut, I was made to be taken by you. Use me, sir. Use me until I’m broken and screaming,” he cried out, the mouth around his dick becoming too much. 

Hyunjin weaned himself off of his dick with a loud pop, panting softly. He made an annoyed sound, looking down at his crotch. It was a darker color than the rest of his pants, and appeared to be wet.

“Sir, did you...?” 

Hyunjin sighed, lifting himself up and tugging off his own pants. “Be proud of yourself, Jisung. I came already.” 

“What?” 

“You sounded so delicious begging for me, how could I have not?” He pulled down his boxers, taking his leaking cock into his hand. He gave it a few pumps, biting back a moan. 

“And you can still…”

“Yes, Jisung. I’m still going to fuck you.” 

Jisung’s eyes fluttered down to the cock in Hyunjin’s hand. It was so big, so pretty. He wanted it inside him. No, he  _ needed  _ it inside him. 

“Please, Hyunjin, need to feel you.” 

“You really are just a filthy cockslut, aren’t you?” Hyunjin grabbed Jisung by his thighs, pulling his ass closer to him. He grabbed a bottle from the side table, coating his fingers with the sticky substance. Without any warning, he thrusted a finger inside Jisung’s hole, causing Jisung to cry out. 

“Answer me when I ask you a question,  _ baby.” _

“Yes,” he whimpered, “‘m your dirty toy. Desperate for sir’s cock. Need it more than anything.” 

“Good boy,” Hyunjin praised, slipping another finger inside of him. He made sure to avoid Jisung’s sweet spot with every thrust, particularly loving Jisung’s moans when he wanted more but couldn’t speak well enough to ask for it.

He added one more, scissoring and expanding Jisung’s tight hole. Jisung eagerly grinded back against him, his cries and whines echoing throughout the room. 

Hyunjin pulled out his fingers, Jisung pouting at the loss. “How do you want me?” Hyunjin asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“Mhmm… Anything is fine.” 

“Oh, Jisung. Do you think I don’t know any better?” Hyunjin said, his voice dripping with sweetness. “You’ve said you wanted me ever since the first time you saw me. Are you telling me you haven’t thought about it?” 

Jisung’s cheeks swirled with pink flowers. 

“I… There’s so many…” 

“Pick one.” 

Jisung bit his lip, looking up at Hyunjin through fluttery eyelashes. “Can I… sit on your lap?” 

“Hmm. How precious.” 

Hyunjin looked at him expectantly. Was Jisung supposed to move first? He cautiously got up on his knees, sliding over to Hyunjin. 

The man in front of him smiled mischievously, grabbing onto Jisung’s wrist and tugging him onto his lap. Jisung collapsed against his chest, two warm arms wrapping around his waist. 

“You were taking too long.” 

Jisung whimpered, burying his head into Hyunjin’s neck. His tongue poked out, licking and nibbling along the soft skin. 

Strong arms carried him upwards, and slowly downwards as he felt Hyunjin’s cock nudge at his entrance. 

He didn’t want to wait any longer. He pushed down, a relieved sigh falling from his lips when he was filled up all of the way. 

“Move, sir, please!” 

Hyunjin typically didn’t like to be on the receiving end of orders, but to this one he gladly obliged. He thrusted up into Jisung, his arms pulling their bodies even closer together. 

“Harder. I can take it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Hyunjin. I heal, like super fast. I’m sure there isn’t anything you could do that I couldn’t recover from.” 

“I just… don’t like hurting you.” 

“Even after the courtroom?” 

“Especially after the courtroom.” 

Jisung wanted to ask what he meant by that, but was met with Hyunjin slamming into him relentlessly, a string of curses leaving his lips. 

It felt so good. Too good. He wanted to be attached to Hyunjin’s cock for the rest of his life. 

He met each and every one of Hyunjin’s thrusts, the burning pleasure flowing through his veins. Tears pricked his eyes, and screams left his mouth. He was a complete and broken mess. 

“It feels so fucking good, sir. God, give me more.”

“You’re just my fucktoy from now on, do you hear me? No one else’s.”

“Yes, sir,  _ please.  _ Claim me. Make me yours.” 

Hyunjin tilted his head up, connecting their lips together. It was barely a kiss, much more like an exchange of breath. 

Jisung was full on sobbing at this point, so taken apart that he couldn’t even prepare Hyunjin for when he came. A scream of Hyunjin’s name rang out throughout the room. 

It seemed that was enough for Hyunjin as well, as Jisung felt his hole being filled up with white hot cum. 

“That was… Wow,” Jisung gasped out. His body was exhausted. If it weren’t for Hyunjin holding him up, he was sure he would have collapsed against the bed by now. 

Hyunjin brushed the bangs out of his, smiling softly at him. “Do you want to stay?” 

“I can stay?” 

“Of course you can, you dumbass.” Hyunjin was about to pull out before a hand on his hip stopped him. 

“No,” Jisung pouted, “wanna keep you inside.” 

“We’re disgusting, Jisung. We have to shower.” 

“Five minutes? Please?” 

“Fine. Five minutes. And then we shower.” 

“Together?” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows. 

“You are insufferable.” 

“That’s my charm,” he smiled brightly, leaning in to give Hyunjin a chaste kiss. 

And that’s how Jisung managed to make Hyunjin forget about cleaning for once, the both of them falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

It was worth it, even when Jisung was woken up in the middle of the night to Hyunjin immediately commanding him to clean himself off, and to a punishment of cleaning his quarters the next day. 

Felix said that the Corporal didn’t do relationships. But, he wanted Jisung to stay. 

There was the way he held onto Jisung’s waist so tightly, like he would escape if he let go. It made his heart beat faster. He snuggled up against Hyunjin’s chest, smiling to himself when he heard that Hyunjin’s heartbeat was as fast as his. 

Maybe there was a chance. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic and let me know if there were any tags that i missed! ily <3


End file.
